endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Skill: Luxomancy
The Luxomancer is a wielder of Light, both Holy and Metaphysical. The Luxomancer can turn the tide of battle with spells that channel the force of light. Luxomancers gain 1 Level whenever they attack or cast a spell while in at least one Lumen of light. Level 25: Guiding Light - Minor Spell - The Luxomancer summons a Guiding Light that provides great light in a ( Spell Effect x 0.4 )m range. While in the Guiding Light's light radius, you have + ( Spell Effect x 0.1 ) Movement. The Guiding Light will in most cases guide you to fateful interactions. The Guiding Light provides +10 Light Charge in its radius. Level 100: Light Strike Array - 20 MP - Calls down a pillar of Light, dealing ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) damage to each target within ( Spell Effect x 0.3 )m of a targeted location up to ( Spell Effect x 0.6 )m away. Also stuns those units if they are in an area with at least 10 Light Charge. Overcast deals ( Spell Effect ) damage instead. Level 175: Lux Sheen - Upon use, places a ( Spell Effect + Light Charge ) Hit Point shield on target unit. Can be used at any time. Usable only once per encounter. Light Charge Value is based on where the caster is. On use, the target radiates ( Spell Effect ) Light Charge from himself in a ( Spell Effect )m AoE until end of turn. Level 250: Blind - Minor Spell - The Luxomancer attempts to blind his target, making them unable to see for the next ( Spell Effect ) seconds. They can see again if they are attacked or targeted with a spell. Level 320: Channel Light - 20 MP - The Luxomancer gathers all light from an area up to ( Spell Effect )m around him, distributing it in an area of his choice. This gathering lasts until end of your next turn. The area that the light is gathered in causes Light Burn on enemies in the area, dealing ( Spell Effect / Per 5m radius of area ) DPT to enemies in the area. The area affected has Light Charge equal to the meter radius that the light was stolen from. Overcast doubles the range of the light gathering. Level 400: Lightforce - While in an area of unnaturally high light, the Luxomancer has bonus HP and MP regen equal to ( 0.1 x Light Charge ) of that area. This bonus can only reach +5 HPT and MPT at maximum. Also grants the Luxomancer +1 Spell Effect per point of Light Charge while casting Luxomancy spells. Level 600: Flash of Light - Minor Spell - The Luxomancer summons a Light Irregularity that lasts for ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) seconds. That Light Irregularity grants + ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Light Charge in a ( Spell Effect )m AoE around it. Only one may exist at a time. Level 1000: Sol Cannon - 100 MP - The Luxomancer calls upon the searing power of the sun to blast a location up to ( Spell Effect )m away with Divine Power. Enemies within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 ) of that location take [ ( Spell Effect x 2 ) + ( Light Charge x 3 ) ] damage. The Light Charge benefit is based on the Light Charge at the caster's location. On Overcast, the effect consumes the entire battlefield. If used against any Undead units, those units take +100% damage from this spell.